Medical teams have available a wide variety of catheters, to enable provision of the right products for their patients' unique medical needs. For decades, with the help of catheters, medical teams have been able to drain fluids from body cavities, administer medications intravenously, perform surgical procedures and administer anesthetics, for example. As technology progressed, medical instrument designers provided modern medicine teams with guiding catheters and sheaths. Guiding catheters and sheaths are frequently used in many medical procedures due to their minimally invasive nature. For example, patients undergoing cardiac or other vascular procedures with guiding catheters and sheaths receive a minimally-sized surgically-placed lumen (opening) to the skin.
Guiding catheters and sheaths, otherwise named “steerable” catheters and sheaths, employ control wires that pass from the catheter interface through the catheter shaft and terminate at the catheter shaft tip. Tension applied to any of the control wires causes the catheter tip to deflect, giving control of orientation to the catheter tip, for example giving orientation control of the imaging angle of a tip mounted ultrasound transducer. This technology has made more advanced procedures possible using catheter-mounted instruments, benefiting patients with minimally invasive procedures, by entering a patient's body percutaneously or via natural orifices. Further descriptions that reference guided catheters may also apply to guided sheaths.